


Borealis

by Lightonhisfeet



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 10 years before canon events, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, I just wanted the characters to have fun before super serious stuff happened, King Harrow Father, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Original Settings, POV Alternating, Runaan Father, Sarai Mother, Setting Alternating, Tinker Father, Viren Father, lol idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightonhisfeet/pseuds/Lightonhisfeet
Summary: Switching between Xadia and Katolis, the years leading up to the main events of Season 1.Runaan and Tinker, living there lives with Rayla as there adopted daughter.Harrow and Sarai's lives leading up to her death.Virens home life with his adopted children.





	1. Xadia-1

**Author's Note:**

> -Instead of saying Tinker throughout this entire fic, I just named him Fjell. When the show runners reveal his name I will edit the fics as such to keep it as canon as possible. (Oct, 2018)  
> -characters based off what was shown in the prologue will be marked with Superscript and explained in footnotes

Borealis  
“Long ago, the world was divided in two: in the west, the human kingdoms, and in the east, the magical lands of Xadia. The two realms are split by a near-impassable river of fire and lava and are defended by the King of the Dragons himself, Thunder.”  
Many years before Thunders untimely death, elves celebrated the dragons that lived in Xadia. Thunder, whose true name cannot be written, watched over the land and its inhabitants. They were all his children, and they honored him as such.  
*  
In the territory claimed by the Sunfire elves, a great festival was being prepared. The event heralded the Summer Solstice and celebrated the Elder dragons of the past. For the Sun elves territory was bordered by both the Moon and Star elves making it a group affair for all three. A great migration of Xadian’s flocked the Sunfire lands to celebrate the changing of the seasons, to honor the dragons of the past, to herald their own ancestry, and to have some fun.  
On the outskirts of the Sunfire capitol of Iradian, a shantytown of stalls, carts, and carriages had assembled over the past week. Nestled in the crook of a mountain valley the city was comfortable. Each building was meticulously place, maximizing the space allowed by the mountain. The buildings were primarily tiered pagodas of red and brown, light blue clay tile rooftops reflected much of the heat from the sun. Spires of polished orange granite dotted the city like nails sticking out of wood. Green gardens of various plants and rock murals dotted the cityscape. With festival so close at hand, silks of forest green and cerulean blue were draped from spire to rooftop across the city. Thin linens of the same color were draped across the grid of roads throughout the city, bathing the ground in colored light.  
Iradian was a buzz of activity. Elves from all over the continent had come for the event in two days. A handful remained on the outskirts to peddle their wares for other travelers and to appreciate the sheer vastness of the mountain range. The rest wandered the commercial city and enjoyed what it had too offer. The surface buildings of tea shops, produce merchants, jewelers, armorers, artisans of all kind were the greatest draw to Iradian.  
In a square of green grass and a ring of rounded stone, sat a truly ancient Star elf. Runaan, only a young man, struggled to enjoy the lilting voice of the Star elf. Elves do not age as quickly as humans, so the deep wrinkles and crevices marked this sage as someone who had seen many centuries. His ornate indigo and silver robes marked him as a Narrator. Someone who studied for many years to completely memorize the history of Xadia and to dispense its wisdom for new generations.  
“That is when the Solar Dragon, Helia1, swooped from the sky and intervened!” He said in a practiced voice. The assembled elf children all gasped or cheered at Helias name. Runaan watched Rayla, still only a child, who sat with bated breath. She had insisted they stay and listen to the story. Though it was one that Runaan had heard countless times at these events it was all new for Rayla. This would only be the second time she had come to the Solstice, the first being when she was just a toddler. Before her parents were selected to guard the Dragon King from the many initiates.  
Narrator Orpheus finished his tale to the cheers of the little ones around him. Rayla stood hurriedly from the grass and skipped to Runaans side. She grabbed his hand but stopped when a group of musicians danced past them. Runaan prickled at the sound of the deafening drums and flutes, while Rayla watched with a large smile on her face.  
Runaan scanned the crowds looking for his husband’s face. He wanted to leave this crowded spot with too much noise and too many talking people. He was going to be back with water soon he had promised. Where could he be? Runaan wanted to slap the flute player for playing out of tune and making the hair on his neck stand on end. A lizard the size of a dog ran between his legs followed by two loud elf children. He wanted to run from the spot surrounded by the noise and activity and raucous activity, but he needed to wait. This was just another test, he told himself, hide your anxieties and they cannot bother you. Rayla was tugging on his hand trying to get his attention but Runaan began tuning everything out. The only noise he heard was the dull roar of blood through his ears.  
Rayla meanwhile was tugging on his hand pointing to Runaans coming husband, Fjell2. His smile lighting up his face as he held three wooden cups triumphantly. Runaan was looking the opposite direction the other elf’s approach. He caught him in his peripheral vision and snapped his head around to see the smiling face of his lover. The dull sound was replaced with the music and joy around the three of them. “Took you long enough.” Runaan said tension leaving his shoulders. He hated crowds like this.  
“I had to find the best drinks in town for us.” He said handing Rayla a water cup. She thanked him and returned her attention to the musicians still trailing by. “Let’s move out of this spot though, its loud even for me.” Runaan put his hands into his husbands, a familiar and comfortable feeling, and lead the two away from the square. Shaded streets and awnings were more Runaans speed.  
The trio left the sun and slipped into a corner of the park square. It was nearly half the noise level in this corner but still had a good view of all the action. Runaan tapped once on Raylas horn. She looked up at him and almost stood at attention. “Who’s the danger here?” He asked her staring out into the square gardens. Rayla began to studiously scan the crowds making notes of everyone as best she could.  
“You train even on R&R days?” Fjell asked.  
“It’s a fun little game. Especially with the amount of people here today.” Runaan replied, guzzling half the drink in his hand. It burned on the way down. Runaan looked at Fjell then hurriedly down at Rayla.  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Fjell said quietly, “You just looked stressed is all. I know how you don’t like crowds.”  
“It’s just what I was trained to avoid.” Runaan swirled the alcohol in his cup and watched the light glint off the surface. “Crowds, parties, basically this whole event is a warning sign.”  
“So,” Fjell started quietly, “you’re not having fun?” Runaan shook his head quickly.  
“No, just that time back there was unpleasant. Everything else though, the crane fountain and the lantern lighting have been wonderful. Last nights dance was pretty nice as well.” Fjell winked.  
“The dance was pretty nice, I still cannot believe you tripped over my feet twice.” Runaans cheeks blushed a darker shade.  
“I told you I didn’t know how to dance!” Fjell giggled and nudged Runaans shoulder. Runaan looked away trying to hide his blushing face.  
“You did fine for your first time. I don’t think Lady Orlianne will forget it either.” Runaan pursed his lips to the sound of Fjell’s continuous laughter.  
“She even led, and I still tripped over her feet.” Runaan whispered in agony. Fjell took his hand in his.  
“Don’t worry yourself over it like you always do. Try to enjoy yourself today and the rest of the time were here.” Runaan side eyed Fjell.  
“I always enjoy our time together my love.” He said with a smile cracking his face.  
“I as well.” The three were quiet in their hideaway for a few moments more. Before Rayla tugged on Runaans tunic once more.  
“The danger is there.” Rayla spoke and pointed excitedly into a crowd of musicians. “That drummer could be hiding something inside it. And there,” She pointed to the opposite side to an elf selling bouquets of pink and yellow flowers. “Those packages could be wrapped in hidden correspondence letters or have scrolls inside. And there,” Rayla pointed once more to a troupe of performers carrying vertical wooden poles laden with paper lanterns. “The lanterns could have an Agni sign on them somewhere and start a big commotion, as a distraction or for arson. Then over there,”  
“That’s enough Rayla!” Fjell said horrified by her analysis. “Runaan has heard enough.” He gave Runaan daggers for eyes, “Right?” Runaan took a sip from his cup again.  
“You did very well Rayla. I’m impressed I didn’t think of the Agni trick myself.” Runaan said with no emotion. Rayla struck a power pose and smiled wide.  
“That’s why I’m the best!” Fjell tried to soften his look but hearing how calculated Rayla already was, frightened him. Runaan had spent many hours of the night recounting stories from his childhood training and it made the hair on Fjells neck stand on end. Runaan forced himself to continue due to stubbornness and his family legacy. There were countless times Runaan had wanted to quit but he remained true to his word, something their entire culture held to the zenith degree. Fjell understood the importance of his lover’s bitter work and Raylas alma mater but he still wondered, maybe one day…  
A bell from deeper in the city rang four times marking the time. Runaan pushed himself off the wall and finished his cup of liquor. “Aquila3 and Mahtah4 are going to meet us at Corona Hall. Aquila wants to show off the stars aligning into his name sake for us.” Fjell, still bristling from Raylas display, nodded.  
“I remember the letter. It will be good to see Mahtah again. Rayla have you met them yet?” She shook her head, No. “Well then your in for a treat.” Fjell continued trying to keep his voice even. Rayla was only a child after all, “Aquila’s one of the smartest people I know, don’t tell Mahtah that!”  
“We’ll see what happens.” Rayla said scheming.  
The three left from there shady hideaway and traversed the crowded festive streets once more. Rayla a few steps ahead of the lovers. She did not know where they were going but Runaan would tell her directions from behind as they continued on the grid like streets.  
“She’s coming along very well don’t you think?” Runaan said to Fjell’s scrunched up face.  
“Do you think maybe she should give crafting another shot? Artificers make a comfortable living.” Runaan only shook his head.  
“Rayla has already chosen this life for herself. She was inspired by her parents sacrifice by dedicating their life to the King and entrusting her to us. She cannot back out now.”  
“I know what the Elder says and the laws of our home but, Rayla is only a child.” Runaan sighed. This conversation again…  
“Fjell, my love, she was the same age I was when I chose this path. Rayla is a very capable fighter and her dedication is refreshing compared to the other initiates. We, left,” Runaan called to Rayla and she dutifully turned down a small boulevard. “We need to,”  
“I know.” Fjell snapped back, “We need to follow our oaths and keep the Path. I just worry is all. I worry for her well being and happiness.” He looked at Runaan sidelong, the assassin did not seem to notice. I long for yours as well. “I’m sorry to continuously hound you on the topic.”  
“There is no need.” He said softly, “It is not a Path many would choose, even given her circumstances.” Runaan blinked and for a moment he remembered the endless fields of combat and death that surrounded the river of lava and fire to the West. The kneeling bodies of his family and the golden armored Kings Guard leading him away from the skirmish grounds. He suddenly coughed as if choking on the ash from decades past, and the memory left.  
“Are you alright?” Fjell asked concerned, but Runaan straightened himself quickly.  
“I’m okay, right, just choked on a bug is all.” Fjell chuckled, Runaan did not. “But, Rayla is an anomaly. She trains well and takes it in stride. Her eyes are still bright for the world.” The group rounded the corner and across the stone square was Corona Hall. A massive complex of tiered white stone and red wood paneling that backed up into the mountain wall. Fjell studied his craft here a lifetime ago.  
Guards were posted in ceremonial armor on each door into the Hall. Foot traffic was light in this square so deep in the city. A relief of the sun dragon Helias was embedded in the stone floor in front of the hall.  
There friends and mentors waited inside.


	2. Katolis 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has daddy issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Solstice celebrations are based on festivals I grew up with moving around the country.

Katolis  
The human lands to the West of Xadia prepared for the coming holiday as well. Each country held a celebration of the changing season, some grander then others. Inhabitants in the Midnight Dessert spend the time conjuring and collecting as much clean water as they are able before the heat waves come. To the North; Humans, Elven pariah, and other humanoids celebrate the return of the sun to their lands and begin the short planting season. Katolis, being the most southern country, benefits the greatest from the beginning of Summer.   
A small harvest begins the week-long observance of the season, making blackberries a common festival fruit. Planting of the seasons crops to be picked before winter ends the celebration. In-between however, is when the mountains surrounding the city give the greatest showing. To maximize the crop yield in such a mountainous area, during the week of festival the fields picked clean of berries are set ablaze. The controlled fires destroy the old plants and fertilize the earth for the coming planting season. At the height of this event, the night seems to never arrive due to the light of the burning hills.   
Sarai laid next to her husband quietly. The sun was just starting to peak through the dark curtains of their bedchamber. She studied his snoring face in the first touches of sunlight. Her years of military training on the Border had left her with an impeccable internal clock. Sarai knew that it was an hour after sunrise just like the morning before and the thousands of mornings before that. With the coming season change she would wake up even earlier to begin the day. It was just the way it was.  
Sarai gently tugged a lock of hair out of Harrows gaping mouth and held in a giggle at the sight. The stoic king of Katolis snoring like a child, it never ceased to please her. She smoothly slid from underneath the covers onto the carpeted floor. Sarai moved quietly to a nearby chair and pulled on her morning clothes that were laid out next to Harrows morning robe. She could never get used to velvet over wool and linen.   
Moving expertly through the dark, dodging children’s toys and boots tosses carelessly. She went to the front door and opened it with only the slightest creak. The guards posted at the door quickly stood at attention when she poked her head out into the hallway. “Has the chef sent up my,” The queen began, but the guard to her left held out a tray of two jelly tarts and a letter with the seal of the Standing Battalion. She took the tray with a nod. “Happy Solstice.” She said before closing the door once more. Sarai could hear both the guards armor slumping into a more comfortable position the moment she closed the door.   
Sarai moved to the large desk situated by the window already eating a jelly tart. She took a small stone rod engraved with runes and tapped it twice again the wooden desk. The end ignited it a small flame and with it she lit a small beeswax candle with pine essence inlaid in the wax. It instantly filled the room with the smell of Sarai’s parent’s estate. Sarai shook the rod twice and the flame went out with no smoke or vapor.   
Studying General Amaya’s green wax seal on the letter she opened it carefully. When the wax seal was any color but red or gold from Amaya, it was for Sarai. Amaya kept the king well informed of the Elven movements on the Border and the latest stirring from Thunder. Though an occurrence from Thunder had not happened for a long time, Amaya theorized he had entered a hibernation state like ancient dragons of old. However, there was no one brave enough to check on the King of Dragons to be sure. General Amaya’s letter was written in her deliberate and evenly paced handwriting. Sarai wrote faster then she could think making her letters slanted and uneven.   
Dearest Sister,   
A happy Solstice to you and your children! Do forgive me for I am unable to come visit for the celebration, work here never ends as you well know. The soldiers here are organizing the annual football tournament and I wish you were here to be on my team. Your name is still engraved at the top of the leaderboard. But now with a “Queen” squeezed in front.   
The Border is quiet for the time. The Knife-ears are having their party on the other side of the ridge. If the winds just right, and the fort still enough, you can just make out their music on the breeze. It will be a quiet week ahead so do not worry for me.   
A package of gifts will be coming before the end of the week! I was able to procure some fine Dwarven crafts while in Belmair. The little ones are finally sailing the seas. I believe Ezran will enjoy the little trinket I found for him.   
I have sent a letter to Father, a week ago but he has not responded to it. Will you send one yourself? You know how he gets around this time and he is unable to travel to either of us. I fear for his health, though the healers assure us otherwise, there is no light in his eyes. Simply a burnt-out wick in wax I fear. I know that I will burn in hell for saying such things about our Father, but you know as well as I that he needs extra help. Something to ease him through the day. Keep him in your thoughts I pray you.   
Lovingly yours,  
Amaya  
“So dramatic.” Sarai groaned. She stared into the black curtain blocking out the sun. Amaya was right in a brutal way. Their Father had never been the same after Mothers death and the anniversary around the corner did not help. She and her father had not spoken face to face for several years though. Would he even want to see her if she made the journey North to him? Would it be good for him to see the spitting image of his dead wife standing in the doorway? Sarai shook her head and quickly pulled the curtains away from the window. The room instantly filled with the sun’s morning light. Harrow grumbled something as he turned over in bed hiding his face in the covers.   
“Harrow darling.” Sarai said looking over the courtyard and the soldiers and servants going about their daily routines. She could not bear to think of her father now. Memories of his sternness and intense soldier discipline on her and Amaya as children were what she remembered him most for. She flinched at the memories of shouted commands and fierce looks. It was just the way it had always been. “It’s time to get up.” She said steeling herself again and blinking away leaky eyes.  
“Sarai,” Harrow began, “Love of my life, my sun and stars, please close the blinds.” She did not close them.  
“You know one day when I am dead and gone who is going to wake you up in the morning? You’ll sleep through the entire day!” Harrow poked his mouth out from under his pillow and she could see him smirk.  
“Guess you’ll just never have to die then.” They chuckled with each other.  
*  
Further down in the castle, one level above the servant quarters, Soren awoke from sleep. The twelve-year-old bounded out of bed and ran to the window and pulled open the blinds. The first day of Solstice was a big day for him. All the jelly tarts he could ask for! Soren pulled on some pants and ran out his bedroom door into the humble main chamber of his home.   
Soren had seen the Royal Apartments, he peeked his head in once when he went up with his Father. He knew what luxury looked like and their home was a cozy copy of it. The living space him, his father and sister all shared was about the same space the King and Queen slept in. Of course, they had small adjoining rooms for each other’s private quarters which was more then most others got in the Palace. Ever since he was a younger boy, he always wanted to rise above simple guard or hallway sentry. Crowns guard? Now that’s a position! That’s a goal!  
He could hear his sisters snoring in the next-door room and his father’s door was locked as it always was. Viren had stepped out to his laboratory about an hour ago. Soren licked his hand and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes as he rummaged through the cupboards for some sort of meal before the main event that day. Soren settled on some day-old bread and butter. Breakfast of champions! He munched his way through a butter sandwich before seeing his fathers staff leaning against a chair. Soren looked around wondering if his father had come home without him realizing it. His dad hardly went anywhere without his staff.  
Butter sandwich in hand, he snuck over to the polished silver staff. Soren scanned the room once more listening for any sound other then his sisters snoring. He gulped and grabbed the handle of the staff. It was much lighter than he expected it to be weighing no more than two pounds, the point on the end looked wicked sharp though. The amethyst inlaid at the top was an endless void of shifting colors, not the perfect clarity of regular gems. Holding it close to his face, Soren studied the intricate details of the metal wings. If he squinted hard enough the swooping lines on the metal looked like grasping hands.  
“Soren.” His father said. Soren jumped at his father’s voice and spun to face him dropping the staff. With a flick of his hand the silver staff floated to Viren’s right hand before falling to the ground. High Mage Viren was dressed in his court outfit, ready for the ceremonies of the day. He rubbed an imperceptible smudge off the silver engravings of his staff. “Why are you not dressed yet?” He asked not meeting his sons’ eyes.   
Soren kicked his feet disheartened. “I was just looking at your cane.” Viren sighed.  
“Get dressed, you still have training today.” Soren looked up at his dad pleadingly.   
“But it’s the first day of Solstice! It’s Jelly Tart Day!”   
“Not for you. I spoke with Swordmaster Augustyn yesterday and he agreed to give you a few extra lessons this week. To prep for your exam next week.”  
“But it’s the- “  
“Son.” Viren spoke in a way where the conversation was already over. He brushed Soren’s hair out of his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. Viren paused a moment before squatting down to his son’s eye level. “My boy, you want to be the best right?” Soren looked away from his dad bottom lip still trembling. “You told me a while ago that your willing to do anything to be ‘the best guard in the world’ well this is how you do it. Take the extra time to learn and hone your skills. Not many boys can say they’re as talented as you Soren.” He looked back at his father and saw sincerity in his eyes.  
“If you really impress Swordmaster Augustyn today, he might let you go early.” Soren’s eyes filled with stars at that.   
“Do you think so?”  
“Only if you do your best and I know you can do very good with your best.” Viren pinched Soren’s cheek and shook him playfully. “Keep your chin up son.” With that Soren scurried back to his room to get his training armor pulled on as best he could. Viren stood in the doorway pointing out things he may have missed like a missing sock or a strap not tight enough.   
Viren mused on how he first found Soren. An orphan from the west, only a baby when Viren found him on one of Harrows many trips through the Human lands. At the time King Harrow found it odd that High Mage Viren, someone who had never showed any inclination of love for romance or children, would wish to have a son. Viren only saw the raw potential in children. With enough nurturing and firm discipline, you could shape children into whatever you wanted them to become. Like a plant. If you give a sunflower the needed amount of water, it will grow and produce seeds. If you go above and beyond what it needs and find unique solutions to give it an edge, the sunflower will be the best sunflower of its kind.   
Viren had sworn up and down that Soren was arcanely attuned when he found him. A sunflower can only be a sunflower. It cannot produce what is not of its own nature. But a cutting from a nightshade bush, will grow another nightshade bush.   
Soren stood triumphantly with his leather gear on and Viren smiled and nodded to his son. Soren hurried the door of his home and got halfway through the door before, “Soren.’ Viren called. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. “Do not touch this again.” He said holding up his staff. The light from outside played off the silver winged head but failed to gleam off the polished amethyst. Soren nodded and hurried on his way.


	3. Xadia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School is wild.

Corona Hall was a feat of engineering. Even with the help of Stone Elves from the far East, Dwarven craftsman from the South and the finest mages to lend support, the structure still took months to create. A ceiling of crystal-clear glass allowed the suns light to fill the entrance hall and the connecting hallways. The walls and floor were made from a seamless piece of brass with massive reliefs of green tarnished brass showed a sea of images. An inlay of tarnished brass showed the life of the sun dragon Helia from egg to final sighting. At the entrance of the hall was the egg, being bowed to and respected by simple outlines of elves in robes. It showed the hatching of the young dragon and the many mythic deeds the Matriarch would do in her lifetime. From the introduction of metallurgy with the Stone Elves, showing the techniques to create Primal Stones, now lost to time, and the intervention between a civil war that saved the longevity of Xadia.   
As Runaan, Fjell, and Rayla entered Fjell was overcome by nostalgia re-entering his childhood apprenticeship. These brass halls had been his home many years before and coming back to them brought a tear to his eyes. With the trained eye of an Artificer he could see the subtle changes that had been made over the years to the floor and ceilings. The walls relief had been retouched within the last few months. Brass work holding the ceiling in place had been completely redone but the work appeared seamless to Runaan. Tiny filaments of brass were fused together between sheets of glass making it appear like one massive piece as opposed to many panes in a network of metal.   
The room was filled with empty student chairs and panes of slate on wooden wheels. Due to the festival, classes and apprenticeship lessons had been cancelled for the week. It made the hall seem empty of the life it usually breathed. Down the center red carpet, Fjell lead his family to Aquila’s honorary office. It was the place they had agreed to meet and discuss Aquila’s most recent findings.   
Rayla was stunned at the beauty and subtlety of the bastion of knowledge. The schools for Lunar elves and particularly Moonshadow elves was not nearly as fine as the facilities here. Back home it was usually held in a military barracks for Moonshadows, normal Moon Elves Rayla had no idea but it could not have been this fine. The trappings of the school were almost decadent in her eyes. Runaan agreed. Though the artistry was fine and the entire facility glorious, he could only see the inefficiency of many different lessons running at the same time. If there was only one speaker for a larger class, like his own lessons as a child, they could fit so many more elves into one class. More knowledge given for more students.   
As they continued the floor went away to a thin catwalk where only two people could walk side-by-side. On either side of them was clear glass, using the same metal technique as the ceiling, that hung over a massive cavern. Rayla stopped and stuck her head out over the window. Far below she could see countless other mirrors set up on the walls of rough stone. The glass reflecting the sunlight down countless side tunnels deeper into the stone. “Hey Fjell,” Rayla called, “What’re the mirrors for?”   
Fjell stopped as well realizing again that, though this was commonplace for him, Rayla had never been outside the Lunar borders. This was an alien world to her. “Did you see any farms as we came up to the city Rayla?” Fjell asked his young ward. He leaned against the metal railing and looked down as well. Runaan stayed safely in the center of the catwalk.   
“No but what do mirrors, and farms have in common?”  
“There is a large network of tunnels underneath the city and the surrounding area of Iradian. The Sunfire elves have worked closely with the Seafoam elves to make an underground farming tree. The Sunfire elves made the mirrors which allow sunlight to refract into the large caverns dug into the soil. From there crops are planted and are closely maintained. While the water comes from magic stones the Seafoam elves have provided for us.”   
“Is it a Primal stone?” Rayla asked surprised that an artifact of such power would be used for farming.   
“Similar to it yes. It can’t be used for magic per say but it can create a steady stream of water that will never go out. Pretty good for the purposes here.”  
“It seems wasteful too me. Why not use the stone for something, I don’t know, better?” Fjell looked at Rayla with almost sadness. The short braid in her hair hung loose in the way of her eye.   
“What would you want to use it for?” Fjell asked.  
“It’s magic! We could expand across the Constellation Islands or the land South East. Explore the oceans. Elves living in the desert or sailors could use an endless stream of water. We could use it against the Humans or any other thing that tries to invade us like a deterrent.”  
“Rayla.” Fjell interrupted, Runaan could not look at either of them.   
“Magic is not a weapon. It is a resource to make our lives easier or to do incredible things. It is a tool to help us. Helping Elves survive in the desert or as a water source that’s great! Or exploring the world? Wonderful.” He moved her braid behind her horn. “You have the mind of scholar in there.” Fjell smiled briefly before Runaan put his hand gently on him and Rayla.   
“We should continue on. Shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Runaan said calmly. Fjell relented and continued on the catwalk. Runaan stood for a moment staring at Rayla with sad but determined eyes. He took a step forward before Rayla put her hand around his two outer fingers. She knew he hated heights even though he would never admit it. Runaan walked with confidence.  
On the other side of the Mirror Walk, was a single hallway that went further in. At this point the glass ceiling was replaced by brass with draping linen emblazoned with the Sunfire Elves standard. A gold sunburst on a crimson field. At the top of very tall ladders were two elves cleaning the dust away from the draped standards. They spoke in hushed tones as the three Lunar Elves walked past. Fjell knew that they were entering under the mountain.   
The hallway was simple compared to the opening hall. The floor was carpeted in red and tapestries of elves farming lined the walls. One in particular caught Raylas eye, it showed a small fort with dozens of floating spires chained to the ramparts. A small battalion of silver clad soldiers stood on guard in front of the forts gate. It looked oddly familiar, but she could not place the story.   
Many halls and door ways broke off from this main hallway, going deeper into the mountain to be dormitories for students or offices for teachers. Past certain doors the distant sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard, those walkways were sweltering to Runaan and he shrunk away from the heat.   
At one hall Fjell stopped dutifully and turned down it. A few steps in was the first door Rayla saw in the entire facility. Fjell knocked twice and opened the door. Another Lunar elf was on the other side her hand poised to open the door. Her teal robes and imposing stature made Rayla want to stand up straighter. “Fjell,” She said greeting him with a hug. “It has been too long.” Fjell chuckled before breaking away from her. Runaan smiled and was also hugged by the woman.   
“Mahtah this is our ward Rayla. This is her first time in Iradian.” Rayla, seeing the tall and clearly high-ranking Lunar Elf, bowed at the waist. The most formal greeting she was taught.   
“It is an honor to meet you. Fjell has- “, Rayla felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Mahtah’s grinning face.   
“Fjell is like a brother too me. You don’t need to bow.” Rayla could hear a faint accent like her own and wondered if Mahtah also came from the northern regions of the Lunar territory. Mahtah held Raylas face softly and turned her this way and that studying her. Her thumb brushed the young elves braid out from behind her ear. She ran her thumb along the knots counting them to herself. Mahtah nodded grimly before taking her hands away. “Aquila has been talking non-stop about what they’ve seen and wanted to tell you both first hand.”   
Runaan stepped around her to admire the long shelves of tomes and scrolls that were on either side of the small room. Carpeted floors with papers and scrolls strewn around the room. A single wood desk sat in the corner, the entire surface of it stacked high with books. Light came in from the far window that was floor to ceiling looking out over a river valley. The valley that the Lunar elves took to get to Iradian. From there you could see a trickle of carts and wagons still making there way towards the city. Standing before the mirror was a large contraption made of crystal and polished metal. A tall blue elf was hunched over it looking into a small hole.   
“I see that Aquila’s upgraded the machine.” Fjell said picking up some loose papers from the floor. He set them on top of a pile of loose papers that looked semi-organized. Mahtah nodded.  
“It took some doing but the Celeste guild was able to craft lenses thick enough for what we had planned.”  
“Which is what exactly?” Runaan asked picking a scroll off the ground. It showed intricate star charts and the rotational lines they take in the night sky. It was well above what he learned in school.  
“There is a massive alignment tomorrow.” Aquila said not looking up from the machine. “The summer solstice will happen yes, but there will be a convergence as well.” Aquila stepped away from machine and shook out their hunched shoulders. Rayla had never seen a Starlight elf before. This one was beautiful. Long white hair that flowed well past their shoulders. Silver freckles on the face and bare arms. Silver markings under their blazing eyes. They wore a light purple shirt that hung loosely like a theater pirate would. There horns were larger then any of the other elves in the room marking them as someone truly old. “I have been tracking this one for some time now and if it’s this year, we are in for a treat.”   
“Aquila old friend,” Runaan said approaching the older elf with Rayla in tow. She was a little hesitant looking into the elf’s blazing white eyes. But their smile was welcoming to her. “This is Rayla. I have spoken about her before I think.”   
“Yes, yes many times.” Aquila said getting onto one knee, so they were eye to eye. Rayla did not realize it before but Aquila was a head taller then Fjell, making them uncomfortably tall. “Rayla it is very good too meet you. I taught your parents a few classes while I was working in Dianeson.”  
“You knew my parents?” Rayla said without bowing. No one noticed, and Mahtah was glad she did not. Aquila hated formality.   
“When they were younger yes.” Aquila’s eyes flickered for just a moment. Rayla thought it was a trick of their blazing eyes. Behind her, Fjell and Mahtah wandered over to the single desk in the room and spoke privately. “Your parents were rising stars. They would have made wonderful teachers but, duty calls us all one day.”   
“They were teachers?” Rayla asked confused. She only had a few memories of her parents, but teaching was not what others told her about them. “I thought they were fighters.” Aquila pursed their lips.  
“Fighters by trade yes. However, they protected dozens of royalties and trained even more captains and generals in their time. I am not much of a fighter myself, but I have never seen fighters move the way they did. Dancers would dream to have such finesse.” As Aquila spoke about her parents Rayla looked down at her feet, her lip trembling. Though her time with her parents was short, they were still her family by blood. Everyone seemed to have known them except for her.   
“We are very proud of them indeed.” Runaan said gently seeing how Rayla looked dejected. “It is not easy to do what they did. Yet once a bond is made it has too be followed through, right?”   
Then why couldn’t they follow through on raising me? Their daughter. The most important Bond they should have!  
“I know.” Rayla said stubbornly. “What else do you remember about them Aquila?” She asked wanting to live in her own world where her parents were cool fighters that could save the world and trained their cool daughter to be just as cool as them. Aquila smiled, the awkwardness seemingly gone.   
“I will think on it and tell you everything I can remember, how’s that sound too you?” Rayla nodded quickly her braid coming loose from behind her ear again. Aquila blinked for the first time since Rayla met them. Seeing the braid on her made Aquila think of countless other Moonshadows on the same Path as her. Runaan before her and the dozens who never made it down the Path. Aquila loathed the practice. “But enough on that. Come and see what I have called you for.”  
Runaan knew exactly where to look in the contraption. Rayla had never seen a machine such as this. It did not have gears or move at all. It stood stationary looking up into the afternoon sky. “What’s this for?” She asked brushing her fingers against the gleaming metal.  
“A telescope. It allows the user to see and track the stars and planets around us.” Aquila said proudly. “I built this one here. With enough funding I’d be able to build one twice or even three times the size.”  
“How does it work? Through Star magic?”  
“It has glass lenses in it.” Runaan said before Aquila listed off the exact formulas of light refraction. “Like a magnifying glass but there’s about ten in this one and they’re very strong.” Aquila nodded impressed.  
“Precisely. Since it’s day time you won’t be able to see much but at night tonight. When the moon is past the center of the sky, you can see forever through this machine.”   
“So, you can look at…stars? I can do that without the machine though.” Rayla said not fully understanding the point.   
“Surely yes. But this lets us track stars much much further then we could hope too to see normally. Which is why I called you here.” Aquila went off to rummage through a stack of disorganized papers. They muttered to themselves about lights and planets and flashes.  
“It is a very good piece of machinery. If only just to look pretty.” Runaan said standing away from the viewpoint. “You put your eye here if you wanted too see the vastness of the universe.” He grinned at Raylas questioning stare. She carefully put her eye to the viewpoint and looked out. At first there was just a blue haze as she looked past the day time sky. Then a few black and gray specks came into view as her eyes adjusted. Eventually small pricks of light could be seen through the azure sky.   
“Are those planets?” Rayla asked. It was rare that an assassin had to know about celestial bodies and planets for that matter. Rayla hardly knew anything about the stars and big rocks floating around in space. Whatever the heck Space was.  
“Yes!” Aquila said returning with a bundle of parchment. There reappearance made Rayla jump, bumping into the bundle of papers and parchment sending them into the air. Aquila’s face was shocked for a moment before the brightness of there eyes intensified. Like two candles in a darkened room. The papers stood still in the air and all floated back into Aquila’s outstretched hands as if Rayla never bumped into them. “No harm no foul little one.” Aquila said, there eyes returning to the normal level of bright shine. “But yes, the telescope is focused on what I wanted to show you all. By tomorrow it will become abundantly clear but, a new constellation will be viewable. Close to our Great Draco and Crane, too close in fact to not take some deeper meaning from it.”  
Aquila’s eyes brightened once again and the papers in his hands floated a few inches above his hands. On them were intricate star charts that formed a section of the night sky. A dramatic picture of Great Draco, a constellation of 12 stars, twisted and turned through the surrounding stars. Flying alongside it a white crane with a red crown, made up of eight stars. On the other side of Great Draco was the outline for a new constellation. The wings, body, and head were all drawn in along with the outline of the seven stars forming it. The tail was left blank. Rayla could see the feathers were becoming gold near where the base would be scrawled in. “The Dove will be viewable tomorrow!” Aquila said with glee.  
“That’s it?” Runaan asked skeptical. “Forgive me Aquila but you know I am wary of these sorts of things.” Aquila shook their head and dropped the papers back into their hands.   
“I take no offence.”  
“You’re worried about stars?” Rayla turned on Runaan confused. “There just stars.” Runaan shook his head as a grin spread across Aquila’s face.  
“Not quite little one.” Aquila explained, ignoring Runaans worry. “Something like this does not happen often. Have you thought about how Starlight elves cast their magic? Or how we draw our power from stars that are incredibly far from us?”   
“Not at all.” Rayla said bluntly.   
“This is how.” They said with a flourish towards the brass telescope. “Discovery of new celestial lights and the wonders that come with it. Sure a normal constellation wouldn’t do much for us. Maybe a small ritual here and there but,” Aquila looked over his shoulder at the blue sky outside the grand window. “It’s tied to Great Draco. The magic we can do with that will be…gosh it will be stunning.” They turned back to Rayla and Runaan. “That’s why I want you to be there, as witnesses. A witness to the Conjunction of Spheres as they say.”  
“Sounds melodramatic.” Runaan mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star charts I based Aquila's work off of is Urania's Mirror. Considering this world isn't explicitly Earth the constellations talked about are based off ones that are real. For symbolic reasons, and tools that will help us later huehue. 
> 
> Also, yes Aquila is non-binary. An elf that has lived for hundreds of years probably wouldn't live by a gender binary soooo yeah.


	4. Katolis 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait, I am going to put this on hiatus until season 2 comes out. Here is what I had for chapter 4, more too come eventually.

Katolis 2  
Harrow finally was dressed and left the apartments before noon. By this point Viren had many tasks laid out for the day. Official members to meet with, celebration plans to oversee, king business as usual. Sarai busied herself making a round of the guard rotations for the day and seeing the parade route that afternoon. She was looking over a parchment walking with a Kingsguard knight. They were young to be a Kingsguard but so far had no real problems to there success. Her son, Ezran, just a young boy ran into her leg and gave her a hug.  
“Hi mommy!” Ezran exclaimed his coily black hair hanging over his eyes. The small lizard Bait was coiled around his neck resting its grumpy eyes. She reached down and mussed his hair.  
“Good morning Ez. Excited for today?” Sarai’s question was not answered as Ezran continued to run down the hall away from his mother. Clearly excited for todays festivities. The Queen and the knight continued the hall walk, the knight looking out every window they passed. Callum was sitting in the alcove of a window pressing his face against the glass looking at the town below. Even from this distance vast sums of different colored flowers covered the streets and rooftops. If the window were opened the smell of berries wafted on the wind.   
“Your highness,” The knight exclaimed to the young prince. Callum did not look behind him. “Callum,” Sarai said. He immediately spun around to face his mother. A big grin lit up his face.   
“Morning mom.”   
“Excited for Feast day?” She asked walking up to him and ruffling his hair. He groaned and hurriedly pushed it back into its ‘perfect shape’. Callum insisted on having his hair a certain way and not even his Mother would deny him that.  
“Jelly tarts aren’t my favorite.” Callum said, “But the flowers are nice.” Sarai sat on the windowsill next to him. They both sat there for a few moments looking out the window too the land below.   
“That is something I look forward too every year.” Sarai said with a wistful tone. “Duren has lovely blooms all year but, something about the flowers here that outshines them.”  
“I didn’t know you’ve been to Duren.”   
“I grew up there Callum. Left when I was a few years older then you are now.” Callum’s face exploded in glee.  
“They’re supposed too have trees as big as houses. Even have there houses in trees! Is that true mom?” Sarai chuckled at her sons enthusiasm. Only the royalty had homes inside trees. She wasn’t about to crush his imagination, however.  
“In a year or two I’ll take you and Ezran to go see it for yourself!” She booped his nose lightly. “You can see for yourself if they have homes inside trees.”  
“Really?”  
“I do remember there once being a home inside a single pumpkin. Or was it a horse’s carriage?” The expression on her son’s face was more then worth fudging the truth a little bit.   
“Do you think Lord Viren has a book on that stuff?” Virens name almost broke Sarai’s queenly grace. That man…  
“You can look for it tonight after the ceremonies. Get yourself dressed alright?” Callums head sunk past his shoulders. He nodded his head. “I love you.” Sarai said giving a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> -1, Helia is the first dragon shown during the shows prologue and in advertising posters.  
> -2, Fjell is a name I chose for Tinker Elf boyfriend  
> -3, Aquila is the star elf shown in the prologue  
> -4, Mahtah is the moon elf to the left of Aquila in the prologue
> 
> -Thanks for reading, its been a long time since I wrote fanfiction but this show really awakened that passion in me again. I hope to have the next part in Katolis out soon.


End file.
